Aleheather, a Survival Story
by dragongirlandtorterra
Summary: An Aleheather one-shot I started, now it is becoming more detailed with the other characters as well. There is much emotional Aleheather, along with the stranded cast members Gwen, Cameron, Mike, and Zoey. It begins when Fang begins chasing our favorite couple when All Stars ends.
1. Danger

"AGH HEATHER SWIM FASTER HE'S ON MY TAIL!" screamed Alejandro frantically panting in the water.

"If I could swim any faster I would! Besides it's better you than me to be fish food!" shot back Heather gasping for air.

Fang had almost grabbed Alejandro's ankle when suddenly a hand reached out and gripped his shirt and pulled him onto a raft full of junk.

"You okay!?" asked Mike in panic.

"I'm fine! Where is mi angel!?" Alejandro retorted.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!" Heather screamed from the distance a good 500 yards away.

"We must save her! Mike, get a paddle! Zoey, Gwen, Cameron! You must help me as well!" Alejandro said as he started cupping his hands in the water to start moving.

"Why on earth would we want to help HER?" replied Gwen.

"Come on Gwen we can't just rescue half of the villain duo!" said Zoey.

"Why did we rescue Alejandro anyway?" asked Cameron.

"Because to make up for Mal's behavior I need to be a more heroic person than ever!" Mike replied in a hurry, "Now let's go! We have to save Heather!"

The five ex-contestants used any junk aboard the floating pile to paddle to Heather as fast as they could. Heather began running out of steam despite her adrenaline rush.

"I... can't... swim... any... m-" Heather sunk into the water exhausted and Fang dove under after her.

"NO!" Alejandro yelled as they were only 10 yards behind the shark. He dove in without thinking and opened his eyes in the water to see that an unconscious Heather was in the open jaws of Fang's mouth. Quicker than an aquatic creature he swum over and nailed Fang with a punch so hard in his belly he dropped Heather immediately. Alejandro grabbed Heather's limp body and headed straight for the surface.

"I got her!" Alejandro yelled to Mike, Gwen, Zoey, and Cameron. No sooner had Zoey grabbed a hold of Heather's hand did Alejandro get dragged back into the water by the angry shark.

It was on now. The weary Alejandro had enough fight left in him to destroy the creature that nearly devoured his one and only. With a Spanish boot kick to the face Fang's teeth had shattered and the shark cowered and swam away.

Alejandro flung his body onto the raft out of breath, but managed to ask, "Is... Heather... okay...?"

Zoey looked up and replied, "She will be fine, she just needs to rest, we got all of the water out of her system."

Alejandro pulled himself up onto the raft and collapsed next to his beloved, breathing heavily.

"What... a... relief..." he managed to spurt out before fainting.

"Great now we have two dead weights on our little cruise liner," said Gwen.

"Now isn't the time to complain Gwen, we need to find shore soon, it's getting dark," said Cameron.

The four friends paddled for another hour before finally spotting a stretch of coastline on a small island to land on. By that time, Heather had regained consciousness but Alejandro was still out cold. She slowly opened her eyes and coughed out a little water. She turned her head beside her to see the face of the pale looking Alejandro. She shot up immediately and looked around frantically.

"Oh good you're awake," called Mike.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Heather screamed.

"Shhh Heather it's ok," said Zoey as she came from behind Heather and put a blanket around her.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Heather still screamed.

Gwen walked up and said, "You nearly got eaten by Fang, but thanks to Alejandro and us of course, you are safe, so don't insult any of us because we could have easily left you."

Heather started shivering and tearing up, "Is he okay?"

Zoey looked at Heather and then looked at Cameron, "Tell her Cam."

"Well Heather, Alejandro is suffering from pure exhaustion and needs medical help immediately," Cameron replied.

Heather froze in horror and looked at the limp and still body of Alejandro.

"But don't worry Heather, we luckily have spotted an island and we can call for help from there, Mike did win the million after all," Cameron said in haste, not wanting to upset Heather further.

Heather just put her head on Alejandro's chest and listened to his slow paced heartbeat. This couldn't be happening... she might seem like she doesn't care about him sometimes, but as proven a few hours earlier, she definitely loved him. A tear dripped down her cheek as she thought of the worst. Gwen stared in shock at Heather.

"Wow Heather, you really do have a heart," Gwen said as she then proceeded to sit next to Heather. "We will find him help I promise."

Heather just kept her head on her love's chest and stared out into the ocean.

Mike shouted, "We are about to hit the shore!"

As soon as the boat landed, Zoey and Gwen helped Heather walk off the raft onto the sandy beach. The two then went back and with the help of Mike lifted Alejandro off the raft and put him near Heather on the sand. They all then went back to search for supplies with Cameron so Heather was left to sit with Alejandro. She stared down on his face.

"You idiot... why would you go and do that... I didn't need your help and look what happened..." her voice began to quiver as more tears swelled in her eyes. She bent over and kissed his lips which were rather unnaturally cold. "If you don't live I swear I will kill you..."

Heather had never felt so much emotion at one time and it was overwhelming her. Mike came back from the raft and consoled the mess of Heather.

"Heather I promise Alejandro will be okay, I will spend whatever amount of money needed from my million to help him get better," he told her.

She stared at him, "Why are you being so nice to the both of us all of a sudden? We are villains, and we aren't liked..."

"Well Heather, I know you really love Alejandro, and he loves you too, and you both are happy together, so villain or not, I'd rather see two happy people rather than one sad broken hearted one. I know I'd be devastated without Zoey..." Mike replied.

Heather understood. She was too worried to be prideful.


	2. Some Hope

Heather sighed. Mike was a very kind person. Since she was emotionally unstable at the time, she realized she felt bad for once about everything she ever did. Once Mike left again to help the others, she decided she was going to do something she didn't tend to do very often, cry until she felt better. She put her head on Alejandro and nuzzled into his abdomen until her hair was so messed up, until her fingers hurt from clenching her fists so hard, and until her eyes were demon red from all the water that poured from them.

After an hour of being left alone crying, Heather felt a little better, but she was so tired from crying she fell asleep on top of Alejandro hugging him tightly. Gwen walked past the two laying on the sand several times throughout the night, glancing to see if both were okay sleeping on the beach rather than the camp they made. She would occasionally see Heather twitch and sniffle a little then hug Alejandro tighter, but Alejandro would just remain still besides breathing softly.

She actually felt bad for Heather. She had never seen her become so weak. When she went back to the others, she saw Zoey sound asleep in Mike's arms, who was also asleep. She saw Cameron was still up writing on a piece of bark with a flashlight on. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey Cam, I have a question for you..." Gwen said to Cameron.

"What is it Gwen? I'm trying to calculate how to make a cellular device using only parts from the junk raft, and it's going to take some time before we can contact anyone." Cameron replied.

"Well I was just wondering... is Alejandro really going to be okay? I mean, does he really need to get to a hospital to live?" Gwen asked.

"Well... I was only giving the worst possible scenario, he might wake up between 12-36 hours, but if he doesn't by then, then he really might be in trouble. He is in a sort of comatose state from exerting his body too far." Cameron said.

"Hmm... is there anything to speed up the process of waking up? I mean... for the sake of Heather? I've been watching her and she is a wreck." Gwen replied with worry.

"If we could stimulate the neurons in his brain to fire faster, he might wake faster, but there would need to be a powerful signal to do that," said Cameron.

"Powerful how?" asked Gwen.

"Like if we found a specific type of flower, such as a bleeding heart, the problem is, it's native in more tropical places..." Cameron answered.

"I will look for any plant if it makes Alejandro wake up," said Gwen confidently.

"Since when do you care so much about Alejandro Gwen?" asked Cameron curiously.

"Eheheheh... I don't... I just can't stand to see Heather being absolutely miserable like she is now, even she doesn't deserve something like this," replied Gwen scratching her head nervously.

Gwen got up and crawled into her sleeping bag, or rather, some rags rolled up, but she went to sleep soundly, knowing she had a mission to find something to wake Alejandro.

Morning arrived bright and early and Heather finally stirred and woke up to see Alejandro's still face. She kissed his lips for her sake of wanting him to return. She put her head on his chest to listen to his heart. She popped her head up in surprise, it was beating faster than it was before, but when she put her head back on his chest again, it went back to a slower beat. Curious, she kissed him again, but with a little more passion than the last. She quickly put her head back on his chest, it was beating faster again.

"He is still in there!" Heather cried happily.

"Heather!" Zoey yelled. "We need your help! Gwen is gone!"

"What?" Heather yelled back.

"GWEN IS GONE!" Zoey repeated.

Heather was feeling more like herself so she merely replied, "I really don't care!"

Zoey and Cameron ran out to where Heather was.

Cameron while out of breath said, "You should care... she is probably gone because of you..."

"Why would she be gone because of me? I haven't even said anything to her really to make her want to leave," Heather replied with sass.

"You didn't have to, she told me last night that watching you shiver with tears was saddening, and I kinda told her a way to wake up Alejandro would be to find a flower that has strong enough properties to rouse his brain," Cameron shot back.

"Heather this is serious, Gwen is on her own on an island we don't even know!" Zoey pleaded.

"Ugh fine I'll help look for her, but what are we going to do with this handsome jerk?" Heather retorted while pointing to Alejandro. She could have sworn she saw an eyebrow twitch.

"I'll grab Mike and have him help us drag him over to the camp we made last night," Zoey said then ran off.

"I will stay with Alejandro while you, Mike, and Zoey look for Gwen," Cameron said.

"How come you get to stay hm?" Heather asked.

"Well for one, I am in the process of making a cellular-"

"Don't care," Heather interrupted, "Just take care of Alejandro."

"That was what I was going to say the other thing was," sighed Cameron.

Mike came back with Zoey and all four of them worked together to drag the seemingly lifeless Alejandro to the camp.

"Well I guess we will be off then," said Mike, "We gotta find Gwen as soon as possible."

"Hold on!" said Heather.

She ran over to Alejandro and kissed him for luck and just for fun put her ear on his chest. His heartbeat was so perfect when it went faster for her.


	3. Seeing Everyone

"Now we can go," said Heather walking back to the group promptly, "Make sure Alejandro stays safe Cameron."

"Don't worry, I will, and I will also try and contact the outside world to get help," replied Cameron.

"Let's go then!" said Zoey excitedly.

The group ventured into the thick jungle like forest in search of the lost Gwen. They had brought enough supplies to last them about two days. About an hour in Heather began complaining.

"I'm tired can't we just stop?" whined Heather.

"Heather..." Mike said warningly.

"Yeah yeah I know Gwen only left because she felt bad for me, but this place is disgusting," Heather said.

"Don't you want Alejandro to wake up?" asked Mike.

"Of course I do, but I don't see why goth girl couldn't wait to go as a group to find a plant or whatever," replied Heather.

"Guys let's just focus on finding Gwen and complain to her later when we find her," said Zoey.

The group continued into the green wilderness and became hopelessly lost after 5 more hours of frantically searching.

"This is ridiculous, now not only is Gwen lost but we are too," Heather groaned.

"We aren't lost, we are almost to the center of the island, look at how lush everything is becoming," said Zoey.

It was true, the forest was much bigger and many more shades of green than the outer circle they were camped near.

"Well once we get to the middle can we please take a break?" complained Heather.

"Fine then, it will be almost dark by then," Mike replied.

The group continued for almost two more hours before they encountered a large clearing with a weird tree structure.

"Is this the center?" asked Mike.

"It looks like it..." Zoey said.

"Ugh finally, I'm going into that stick thingy to sleep," Heather said then began walking towards the structure.

When she entered the structure however, she screamed.

"What is it Heather!?" Mike and Zoey both yelled running towards her.

To their shock, inside the structure was every contestant that blew away in the finale a day ago.

"Hi guys!" Sierra squealed.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, what are you guys doing here?" Courtney said.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Heather screamed.

"Yo calm down Heather," Jo said, "When we all blew off in the wind we popped on this island, so we all agreed since we weren't in the competition anymore, that we would work together to make a shelter."

Mike and Zoey looked at each other, "That's great!" they said.

"HOW IS THIS GREAT!?" Heather yelled, "NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL OF THESE LOSERS!"

"Hey Heather before you completely lose it, you should see what wandered into the camp a few hours ago," Duncan said rising from the shadows. He moved and there was Gwen sitting.

"GWEN!" Mike and Zoey both yelled and ran over to hug her.

"Guys I'm fine, everyone took me in when I collapsed in front of the clearing... Scott and Courtney dragged me in and Duncan sat by me," Gwen said while being choked with hugs.

"So Gwen told us that Alejandro is knocked out, and that she was searching for a flower to revive him," said Sierra, "She also told us you were reeeeaaaally sad about it and you were crying on him."

Heather just stared at her blankly. Great, now everyone would think she was just a weak little girl crying over a guy.

"Is it true Heather?" asked Courtney.

"Psh no are you kidding me? I cry over no one," retorted Heather.

"You are such a SHA-LIAR," Lightning said.

"Hmpf, hearing that from the guy who barely thinks isn't very convincing in my opinion," Heather shot back.

"But Heather, we all know how it happened at the Playa, we all know you love Alejandro, so why would you be ashamed over crying over him?" asked Sierra.

"I DON'T CRY OVER DUMB BOYS!" Heather yelled.

Gwen walked over to Heather.

"Heather you can't hide it forever," Gwen said, "Don't you know it's okay to cry if something bad happens to someone you care about?"

Heather stared at her coldly and then walked out. She was done talking to everyone about how she felt about Alejandro. Just because she was dating him it didn't make her weaker. Just because she cried over him it didn't make her weaker. But everyone was treating her like she was! She looked up into the sky. It was night again and she saw the stars. She thought about him, and how he would always sit with her when it was night at the Playa and look at the different constellations. She wanted to cry a little again, but she told herself she was done crying about it. Courtney walked out to where Heather was.

"Listen Heather," she said, "I know you worry a lot about what others think, and let me be the first to tell you I don't think you crying over Alejandro is weak. You would be weak if you didn't. I know you care and so does everyone else, and we don't see you as any less evil than we usually do. In fact, I think when the two of you are together you become twice as evil. So let us help you, as a CIT it is my duty to help."

Heather just looked at her and sighed. Her pride was just being knocked down by 100% within 36 hours. Heather walked back into the shelter.

"Okay guys, I did cry about Alejandro, but so what? I admit I care about him unlike the rest of you losers. I want to bring him back to reality but I can't do that unless you guys can help. We need to get off this stupid island and get him to a hospital, or find that one flower. Either way, I can't do it alone," Heather announced.

"I WILL SHIP ALEHEATHER TO MY GRAVE!" Sierra fangirled, "COME ON EVERYBODY WE HAVE A FLOWER TO FIND!"

"Um Sierra it's kinda dark now..." Zoey said.

"Oh yeah hehehe... THEN WE START FIRST THING TOMORROW!" Sierra replied embarrassed.

"Oy vey," Heather thought.

Then the group of teenagers went to sleep in the shelter, but Heather just stayed up and worried if Cameron was keeping her amor safe.


	4. Discovery

Morning came all too slowly for Heather. She woke up right as the sun began to rise and gazed out onto the horizon. She wondered if Alejandro could see the sun yet. She buried her head into her arms thinking about it.

Meanwhile, Cameron also woke up early that morning despite getting barely any sleep from working on his soon to be communication device. He looked over at Alejandro to see if he was doing okay. It had been nearly 36 hours since they had made it onto the island. Cameron was starting to really worry now. He sighed and got back to work. He had to work harder or else Alejandro was done for.

"I wish I had someone to at least talk to though," he thought. Working alone was productive yet boring. He missed Gwen, Zoey, and Mike, heck even Heather was better than no one.

A few hours later Cameron heard some voices coming from the beach. Excited, Cameron ran out to the greet the people he assumed were his friends returning. To his shock however, the people he did see on the beach were the last people he wanted to see on the earth.

Sierra rounded up everyone by the time the sun had fully risen and created groups to hunt for the flower.

"Jo, Duncan, and Sam! You guys have to take this quadrant of the island! Scott, Lindsey, and Lightning! You guys will search the entire island's beach sections! Zoey, Mike, and Courtney! You guys need to search the thicker half of the island with the lush foresty place! As for me, Gwen, and Heather! We will bring back Camkod- I mean Cameron and Alejandro to our shelter so we can keep them safe! Atten-HUT!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Yes Ma'am!" they all replied in unison.

All of the groups split off to do their jobs. So Heather was on the move again, but this time she was going back for him. It took relatively 6 hours to get back to the original camp with Gwen leading the way. But when they arrived, they didn't know whether to be happy, or horrified.

"Well hellooooo former campers!" said Chris with his happy tone.

Cameron looked up at Sierra, Gwen, and Heather with pain in his eyes that were clearly screaming HELP ME.

All three of the girls asked at the same time, "CHRIS!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Suddenly they heard a rustle behind them.

"Hey Chris, I've checked the area but there are no charging stations for your phone anywhere so we are stuck," said Chef coming out of the bushes.

"CHEF IS HERE TOO!?" Gwen yelled.

Cameron just nodded his head in dismay.

"Seriously!? Now how are we gonna get off this stinkin island!?" Chris said.

"Why are you guys even here?" inquired Sierra.

"Ugh... long story short, because Chef sunk our beloved island, all of my important devices that connected my handsome self with the outside world were lost in the wreckage and water, so we floated to the nearest piece of land we could find and here we are," Chris explained.

"Great, how many more people can we possibly run into in this place," groaned Heather.

"Hey at least I'm conscious and doing something productive unlike Al over there," Chris said as he pointed to Alejandro.

"Oh my god I forgot! Cameron has he even moved at all!?" asked Heather in panic.

Cameron just shook his head and Heather ran to Alejandro's body.

"Why won't you just wake up dammit!?" Heather cried.

"Oooooh is Heather feeling sad about her hubby wubby not even stirring?" Chris said mockingly.

Within a second Gwen sent a punch right to Chris's face.

"Shut up Chris! No one wants to hear a word out of you!" Gwen said angrily.

"Owwwww... Cheeeeef do something," Chris whined.

"Nah you kinda deserved it," Chris said then lifted up his hand to high-five Gwen.

"Sweet!" Gwen said as she high-fived Chef.

Heather wasn't even paying attention to them, she just looked at Alejandro and kissed him.

"Why are you doing this to me?..." Heather said softly in a quavering voice into his ear, "I thought you loved me..."

Alejandro twitched.

"I know you are stuck in there, we are trying the best we can to bring you back..." Heather said in response to the twitch.

"Come on guys we need to get moving and get you guys to our base camp before it's dark and see if anyone found anything," Sierra said.

"Base camp!?" Chris said, "I could use one of those."

"How about no," Gwen said immediately, "You can come if you want Chef, as long as you promise not to cook."

"What!?" Chris exclaimed.

"Sure sweetie I'd be delighted to come along with you guys," Chef responded happily.

"What about me!?" cried Chris.

"You put this on yourself Chris," Sierra explained, "You're the one who made fun of Heather."

Cameron interjected, "Come on guys we need to start moving now!"

Chef picked up Alejandro and flung him over his shoulder.

"He's right we gotta go," Chef said.

The group began moving back to camp, with Gwen occasionally checking to see if Chris was anywhere near them. They returned right before sundown. Everyone else had already returned.

"Did any of you guys find anything?" Sierra asked.

"Before we even answer that did you really have to bring back Chef?" Jo asked.

"Hey Chef is cool!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Well okay, but what about Chris?" said Scott.

"CHRIS!?" the girls yelled.

They turned around to see their least favorite host standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yep I just followed you guys and here I am!" Chris said happily.

"B-b-but I checked constantly to see if you were following us!" Gwen said stuttering.

"You learn how to stalk properly when you are in the filming industry and-," Chris said.

"Well anyway Jo, did you find anything?" Sierra said interrupting Chris.

"Out of all of us we did find one strange looking flower," Jo said, "Wanna take a look at it nerdling?" she signaled to Cameron.

Cameron walked up to her and she pulled out a very odd looking flower.


	5. The Division

"Hmm..." Cameron said as he examined the flower, "I don't think this is the flower we are looking for..."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Like are you serious? After all this chaos and none of you losers found the correct flower?" Heather complained from the back.

"Well gee Heather, I didn't see you spending a lot of time trying to find a cure for your little boyfriend," Jo retorted back to her.

Heather walked up to Jo steaming mad. She grabbed Jo's sweater collar and brought it right up to her fuming face.

"Don't give me THAT," she hissed.

"Do you have a problem Heather?" Jo said nonchalantly.

Heather pushed Jo to the ground and tackled her.

"YO CHICK FIGHT!" Duncan yelled out as everyone began surrounding the two girls.

"How dare you say I haven't tried helping him!" Heather yelled as she pulled Jo's hair.

"AUGH! Well you haven't shown any proof of helping him have you!?" Jo yelled back then flipped Heather.

"You wouldn't know how hard it is to feel this way because no one would want some manly chick!" Heather said while she was being crushed underneath Jo.

"Wait there is another chick here?" Lightning said confused.

"THAT'S IT!" Jo snapped. She picked up Heather's thin body and threw her to the ground. "I'M DONE HELPING YOU AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY OTHERWISE!" Jo stomped off leaving everyone in shock.

All the ex contestants along with Chris and Chef were gaping their mouths as to what just happened. Heather attempted to rouse herself from the ground, but she couldn't. She could feel she had a few broken bones. Her body just couldn't handle that much force at once. Gwen and Courtney attempted to help Heather get up, but Heather went completely limp. She blacked out from her head hitting on a thick tree root shortly after trying to get up.

"Well this is awkward," Chris said trying to break the silence.

"Jo had a point though..."Scott said, "She is an ungrateful little twerp."

"Now Scott, Heather has had a rough couple of days," Mike said trying to keep the peace.

"But she has always been like this," Lindsay interjected, "I mean ever since season 1 she has been this mean, I should know."

Everyone just looked at Lindsay. She actually said something somewhat intelligent, but also something very dividing.

"Yeah I agree with Lindsay," Sam said and walked to her.

Scott followed him along with Lightning and Duncan.

"The girl's got a point," Duncan said to explain.

Sierra, Courtney, Gwen, Cameron, Mike, and Zoey surrounded the knocked out Heather.

"So are you guys just going to leave her then?" asked Sierra.

"Well we certainly don't want to help her, we are going to go with Jo and try to find a way off this place," Scott replied.

"Look just because Heather isn't the nicest of people, that doesn't mean you should leave her in this state!" Gwen said appalled by the group in front of her.

"Whatever," Duncan said.

The small group turned and headed to where Jo went off to.

"Well that's just great, we lost part of the group, and now we have two injured people," Courtney said annoyed by the entirety of the situation.

"We need to stick together guys," Cameron said, "Even though we couldn't find a flower to help Alejandro, it wouldn't matter anyway because Heather's injuries cannot be helped unless we get to a hospital. I am almost done with the cellular device I am creating, so we can get out of here soon."

Everyone sighed. This was becoming a nightmare. Mike and Zoey carried Heather over to where Alejandro was and placed her next to him.

"Well at least now they are both lost together inside of their heads," Gwen said trying to be positive.

"For now we should just leave them be," Courtney said, "We probably should help Cameron in any way we can so we get out of here faster."

"Good idea Courtney," Cameron said, "I only need a few more parts and we can call for help."

Throughout that night everyone worked their hardest to search for the items Cameron had requested. Chris and Chef removed themselves from the situation entirely and just stayed inside the tree structure. Gwen complained throughout the entire operation on how they weren't helping, but no one else seemed to mind since they would probably only get in the way.

By morning the device had been completed.

"Okay Cam! Let's call for a rescue team!" Zoey said excitedly.

"I would Zoey, but we do need one more thing," Cameron replied.

"UGH what else could we possibly need!?" Courtney whined.

"We need an energy source..." Cameron said slowly, "I can convert natural energy to power this thing but we need to find a source first."

"Well if I'm not mistaken, there is a volcano on the other side of the island, where Jo and the others went off to," Mike chimed.

"Perfect! Magma is a good heat source!" Cameron said excitedly.

"So does that mean we are all going to a volcano now?" Chris asked.

"We have to, and we have to take Heather and Alejandro with us, so that way we won't waste time going back to get them later," Cameron explained.

Chef sighed. He grabbed both Heather and Alejandro and put them on his shoulders, making sure Heather's body wasn't being crushed more by Alejandro's body.

"Well let's go guys, if we make good time, we might be able to get out of here in less than two days!" Cameron said.

"YAAAAY!" Sierra said happily hugging Cameron.

Courtney, Gwen, Mike, and Zoey, grabbed the supplies they needed and began following Cameron and Sierra to the volcano. Chef and Chris lingered a little farther behind, but Chef kept a hold of Heather and Alejandro while they began their trek.


End file.
